


The end of SPN

by MSAdaline00



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Mentions of Cancer, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSAdaline00/pseuds/MSAdaline00
Summary: (The end i wished SPN had...kinda)“And how did you end?” she asked and raised an eyebrow. Her eyes were piercing him.“The nephilim took my power and made me mortal.”“That’s it? God is dead?” she asked skeptically and studied her husband.“He is for me,” he told her in an unemotional voice.
Kudos: 3





	The end of SPN

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my sister - my betareader](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+sister+-+my+betareader).



The bridge. The light. The nature. The Impala. Everything was much more beautiful in heaven. Harmony in every detail, every molecule. Cass and Jack could be proud. They had created a true paradise.

A smile formed at the corner of Dean’s lips as he sensed a familiar presence.

He didn’t have to turn around. He would recognize him everywhere.

“Hey, Sammy.”

“Dean.”

His brother looked good. Young. Calm. _At peace._

They hugged. This time they would be together for all eternity.

When Dean leaned on the bridge railing, close to his brother, studying the world they would now rest in forever, he had only one thought.

_Everything is as it should be._

The end

Chuck took off his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes. The screen of his old notebook was bright and flickered when he decided to save the file and print it out. The noise was loud, and he was scared that he would wake up his wife.

He looked around and stopped at the clock. It was 2:41 am in the morning. One look out of the window confirmed the night was dark and cold.

“Rebecca will kill me,” Chuck murmured and tried to close the door, but he already heard footsteps on the wooden floor.

“AGAIN???” she yelled and he shrugged guiltily.

“It was the last ti...” he tried to explain, but she didn’t want to listen.

“You know what the doctor said. You need to sleep. Eat healthy and …” Her look wandered around, and when she saw two empty bottles of beer, anger distorted her beautiful face. She grabbed one and held it in front of his face, even more furious.

“What. The. Fuck!!!! What. Is. That???”

He sighed, took the bottle from her and put it on the table next to him.

“I am sorry, okay?”

“You are sorry? This is not some kind of joke, Chuck. Any mistake could end your life.”

He took Rebecca’s hands in his own and kissed them. Her skin was so dry. As a chef she had to wash her hands approximately a thousand times during work.

“Life basically means to wait for death.” He smiled sadly and breathed deeper .

“Please stop being so fucking negative,” she said desperately and took her hands back, only to place them on his cheeks.

“I am not negative at all. Only realistic. By the way. I am finished with ‘Supernatural,’” he told her and looked happy for he first time in months. The circles under his eyes were gigantic, but he definitely was at peace at the moment.

“How did it end?” Curiosity was climbing up her voice. 

“Well, the boys went to heaven and had their happy ending,” he explained.

“I guess, it’s what the boys deserved, after all they had been through,” she said amused and put her arms around his waist. His skin felt warm through the thin fabric of his old shirt.

“And how did _you_ end?” she asked and raised an eyebrow. Her eyes were piercing him.

“The nephilim took my power and made me mortal.”

“That’s it? God is dead?” she asked skeptically and studied her husband.

“He is for me,” he told her in an unemotional voice.

Rebecca frowned.

“You lost your faith. God is not evil,” she said sadly.

“Then why did he give me cancer?”

She shrugged and looked out of the window. Since when were the nights so dark?

“He also gave you an incredible talent and a beautiful wife,” she said with a confident smile.

Chuck chuckled. Memories are something so special, particularly the happy ones. Whenever he thought about his wedding with Rebecca or how he wrote the first book of ‘Supernatural’, everything was flooded with sunlight, unicorns and fairy dust. Now that he was something between alive and almost dead, it was worse. Every beautiful moment was full of rainbow-puking unicorns and some sweet nostalgia.

“Okay, Bacc, I give him that. After all, I could finish writing my books and had a beautiful life with you.” He smiled so heartbroken that it brought tears to her eyes. She sobbed.

“Why are you giving up? The doctor said …”

Chuck raised his hand and made her stop.

“I can feel it, Bacc. I won’t recover from this.”

There was a heavy silence between them. Chuck knew his beloved wife found it hard to accept the fact he would be gone before the year was over.

“Promise me to carry on with my story. It needs to be published. And read,” he begged her, and she just nodded.

 _You don’t deny a dying man his last wish,_ was what she thought but did not have the courage to speak out loud. Not to spare her husband but rather herself.

“My reign is over,” he whispered in her ear.

“But your legacy will live on,” she swore and hugged him tightly. Chuck held his wife as she was crying on his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> When you notice something odd in the grammar, please tell me. I am not a native speaker.


End file.
